1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fishing reels and, more particularly, to a structure for permitting unimpeded rotation of a shaft on the reel in a forward direction and for selectively preventing reverse rotation of that shaft.
2. Background Art
Anti-reverse mechanisms for crank shafts on fishing reels are well known in the art. An exemplary prior art structure is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,492,347, to Moss. In Moss, a crank handle 332 operates a crank shaft 42, which is in turn geared to a center shaft 251 that rotates a spinner head assembly 242 to direct line onto a spool 131. The crank shaft 42 is supported for rotation relative to a deck plate 21. The deck plate 21 carries a pawl 321, which is pivotable between a first position, shown in FIG. 5, wherein the pawl 321 moves in between and blocks the teeth on a ratchet 336 carried by the shaft 42, and a second position, shown in FIG. 4, wherein the pawl is out of the path of the ratchet 336.
To effect pawl movement, as an incident of the rotation of shaft 42, a pawl actuator 324 is provided. The actuator 324 has a flat body with spaced legs which clamp fit to, and frictionally grip, the shaft 42 with a predetermined force so that the actuator 324 follows both forward and reverse rotation of the shaft 42. The actuator 324 has a tab 327 which engages a notch 328 in the pawl 321 and converts rotary movement of the shaft 42 into pivoting movement of the pawl 321 between its first and second positions.
Clockwise rotation of the crank shaft 42 in FIG. 4 causes pivoting of the pawl to the FIG. 4 position in which position the pawl 321 is blocked by the deck plate 21. Continued rotation of the crank handle 332 with a predetermined torque causes the shaft 42 to overcome the frictional force between the shaft 42 and actuator 324 so that the shaft 42 is rotatable relative to the actuator 324. In the FIG. 5 position, the pawl 321 blocks the ratchet 336 so that reverse rotation of the crank shaft 42 is prohibited.
The above anti-reverse mechanism has proven very effective in operation, however, it nonetheless has certain shortcomings.
One problem that the Moss structure creates is that of compounding tolerances along the axial extent of the crank shaft 42. That is, the face gear 313, ratchet 336, actuator 324, boss 40, etc. must be manufactured to close tolerances to have all the parts in proper operative alignment.
Another drawback with the actuator 324 is that it is a thrust element. Variation in the frictional gripping force of the actuator 324 on the shaft 42 may alter the operation of the anti-reverse mechanism. This may occur through wear on the shaft 42 and/or deformation of the gripping legs on the actuator 324.